Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever apparatus.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, a clutch-by-wire system configured to electrically connect a clutch lever and a clutch apparatus is known. For example, the clutch-by-wire system includes an actuator configured to drive the clutch apparatus, an operation amount detection means configured to detect an operation amount of the clutch lever, and an electronic control unit configured to control an action of an actuator on the basis of a detection value of the operation amount detection means.
In a clutch-by-wire system, in order to produce an operation load of a conventional clutch lever mechanically connected to a clutch apparatus by a hydraulic pressure, a cable, or the like, a mechanism configured to apply an operation reaction force to a clutch lever is provided (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 5639142). Japanese Patent No. 5639142 discloses a gear box including a clutch lever and a plurality of coils configured to stepwisely vary a rate of increase of an operation reaction force of the clutch lever as biasing forces thereof are applied in stages.